


Quit standing in front of the damn television!!

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But Helpful, M/M, iM BACK YALL, jooheon is the cutest, minhyuk is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: "Lee Jooheon, I swear to God, you better get your ass out of the screen right now or I'll - FUCK!"





	Quit standing in front of the damn television!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fluff i promised a looooooooonggg time ago, ENJOY

"How about this?" Jooheon gestured wildly as he stood in front of his best friend, waving a suit about in his right hand.

 

"You're literally just going to the movies, there's no need to be that formal, idiot." The elder male barely paid any attention to Jooheon he readjusted himself on the couch, trying hard not to let the fact that Jooheon was pacing about right in front of the television, interrupt his gameplay.

 

Jooheon humphed loudly, muttering a few strings of curse words under his breath as he ran back to his room, before reappearing between Minhyuk and the television with a tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants in his hands.

 

"This?" Jooheon questioned for what seemed like the twenty-seventh time, a hopeful glint in his eyes as he awaited for his friend's approval.

 

"Yes, yes, just wear that," Minhyuk replied, a frown on his facial features as he controlled his character in the game to hide behind a wall, earning a disapproved look from Jooheon at his response.

 

"No," Jooheon muttered as he made a face at the outfit, "I think this is too casual." 

 

"Then why'd you ask me, you asshole!" Minhyuk yelled after the younger male who rushed back into his room, presumably to get another outfit.

 

Jooheon waltz out, this time holding a pair of black skinny jeans and a sweater. "What do you think about this?" He asked, as he planted himself right in front of the television screen.

 

Minhyuk scowled, moving his head to the right to get a better view of the screen.

 

"Lee Jooheon, I swear to God, you better get your ass out of the screen right now or I'll - FUCK!" 

 

The named male barely jumped as Minhyuk leaped off the couch to kneel on the floor, staring hopelessly at the screen in defeat.

 

Jooheon could almost swore he could see tears in the older male's eyes as the latter stared at his dead character on the television. He didn't voice it out, though, upon receiving the death glare Minhyuk was shooting his way.

 

"Jooheon." Minhyuk growled.

 

"I'm sorry, okay! I just don't know what to wear!" Jooheon babbled out, feeling guilty for making the elder male lose his game, especially when he knew how much Minhyuk's win streaks meant to him.

 

"Jooheon." Minhyuk repeated, this time in a much gentler tone, his eyes softening as he made eye contact with the younger male. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before he placed his hands on Jooheon's shoulder.

 

"This is Changkyun you're talking about. The guy who asked you out! Think about it this way," Minhyuk continued, shaking Jooheon by the shoulders, "he already likes you enough to ask you out, he's not going to care about what you wear! So just wear your dumb caps and go meet him!"

 

"My caps aren't dumb!" Jooheon helplessly tried to defend himself, feigning offense at the older male's words, though his lips did betray him and curved up at the ends. He paused, a shy, hopeful smile lighting up his face as he questioned, "You seriously think he likes me enough to not care about what I wear?"

 

"Dude," Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "I've seen how he looks at you. That guy's _smitten_ \- I don't understand why though, because there's literally nothing attractive about you - but yes Jooheon, I'm positive."

 

"I hate you," Jooheon grumbled, though his dimples continued to show with his small smile. He turned on his heels to head to his room for the umpteenth time. This time, he reappeared in the outfit he last held in his hands, with a matching cap placed on his head. 

 

Minhyuk watched as Jooheon made his way towards the door, a soft smile playing on Minhyuk's lips as he noticed how excited his friend was about his date.

 

"Finally," Minhyuk faked a huge sigh of relief, "some peace and quietness for poor Minhyuk."

 

"Fuck you," Jooheon rolled his eyes as he fumbled with his sneakers.

 

"Oh, and not to alarm you or anything, but you're like, ten minutes late already."

 

"Oh, fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> my fics are getting shorter and shorter ohmygod bUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED :))


End file.
